Retour
by Leelee.C
Summary: Un autre OS juste après le début de la saison 3


Il voyait son frère et Bobby devant lui.  
_Enfin ! Ils allaient le sortir de là, de cette ville pourrie, de ce jeu survivor à la con ! _

Ils étaient si près...il vit Dean changer radicalement d'expression et hurler avant de se précipiter vers lui... _Pourquoi ? _

Un quart de seconde...une présence derrière lui, un coup dans le dos…

Il tomba à genoux, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé.

La douleur était atrocement forte....elle irradiait dans tout son corps...il sut intantanément qu'il allait mourir...  
La terreur était si immense....

Dean se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit désespérément en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Il sentait la vie s'échapper de lui...il n'avait même pas la force de la retenir, de se battre...  
_Tellement affreux, horrible comme sensation...je me sens mourir...je meurst... _

Il sentait le souffle chaud de son aîné dans son cou.

Il sentit le dernier battement de son coeur...

Il sentit son dernier souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il sentit le noir le plus absolu fondre sur lui....

-----------------------------------------------------

Il hurla....

Sam se réveilla les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Son propre hurlement l'avait sortit de son cauchemar.  
_Non, ce n'en était pas un...c'est ce qui est arrivé...c'est arrivé putain de merde !!!! _

La terreur l'étouffait littéralement...il était incapable d'aspirer une simple bouffé d'air....la panique... la douleur.... la mort....  
_je suis mort.... _

Sa poitrine semblait être sur le point d'imploser tellement elle était vide....

_Mort, je suis mort ..et je me souviens de tout!!! _

Il avait tellement envie de hurler !!! A se défoncer les cordes vocales!! A s'arracher la gorge!! Mais il n'avait pas de souffle pour ça...

Il se leva, vacillant, chancelant comme un homme ivre.

Il ne vit pas son frère l'appeler, inquiet.

Il courut, se traînant comme il pouvait sur ses jambes en coton jusqu'à la salle de bain...et claqua la porte derrière lui....

_Mort , putain... _

Il s'effondra à terre, au bord de la syncope...plus d'air.... qu'une envie de vomir hallucinante.

Piteusement, il atteint les toilettes et son estomac rendit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité...

La panique était toujours là mais sa poitrine se délia brusquement : il aspira des grandes goulées d'air... bruyamment...mais sa tête tournait autant, trop d'air arrivant trop vite cette fois...

_Je suis mort et revenu...je suis mort et revenu.... _

Son visage se crispa en un rictus de douleur...  
Souffrance...  
Désespoir....

_Je suis mort et revenu...je...je suis un mort vivant !! Bon dieu ! je me souviens de tout !!!! la peur ! la douleur ! ma vie qui part !!! De ma putain de vie qui part !!!!_

L'horreur le tenait et ne le lâchait plus...l'horreur de cette réalité..  
L'horreur et le désespoir se le disputaient...

Il voulu crier mais rien ne sortit.  
Son visage se crispa plus fort encore, sa bouche grande ouverte en un cri silencieux...  
Mais seuls des sanglots s'en échappèrent...  
Des sanglots bruyants, incontrôlables, convulsifs...

Il sentit son frère s'approcher doucement de lui....il le sentit le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer du plus fort qu'il pouvait...

Comme tous les soirs, Sam révait de sa propre mort...il la revivait...

Il ne racontait rien, il ne disait rien à son frère, mais Dean le savait...un simple cauchemar ne le mettrait pas dans un tel état...tellement détruit...

Ce soir là, Sam n'en pouvait plus.

Sam se souvenait de sa mort, mais surtout, d'après...de Jessica...de Mary...de la lumière...de la paix....de cet endroit où il aurait tellement voulu rester...avec elles...

Sam sanglotait comme un petit enfant.  
Ce grand jeune homme sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Dean le serrait fort et le berçait doucement.  
Mais Sam ne se calmait pas...  
Sam avait mal  
Sam avait peur  
Sam n'avait plus foi en rien

- P...pourquoi ? demanda t'il entre deux sanglots, Pourquoi tu m'a ramené ? POURQUOI ?

Dean l'étreignit plus fort encore et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'empêcher les larmes de couler. En vain...

-Pardonne moi, petit frère, murmura t'il dans un souffle, anéanti par la culpabilité, Pardonne moi....


End file.
